1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fireplaces and more specifically to a portable fire pit and fire pit stand, which allow a simulated log fire or large flame to be enjoyed from 360 degree view without the necessity of special ventilation or transportation of combustible gas.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous fireplaces that use combustible gas, alcohol, or gel fuel to simulate burning coals or logs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,250 to Chatfield discloses a gas fired fireplace basket. The gas fired fireplace basket simulates a coal fire using combustible gas burners. However, Chatfield is a fireplace insert and not a free standing fireplace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,271 to Orlov et al. discloses a log or coal effect fire. The log or coal effect fire includes a slidable drawer for receiving gel fuel. However, Orlov et al. is a fireplace insert and not a free standing fireplace U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,288 to McDonald discloses a portable fireplace. The portable fireplace includes an outer housing with a fire pit formed in an inner housing. However, McDonald may not be used indoors in many states, because a fireplace, which utilizes a combustible gas produces carbon monoxide as a byproduct and requires ventilation.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable fire pit, which produces a fire that may be burned on an outdoor deck fabricated from a combustible material, indoors without ventilation, and may be viewed from 360 degrees. There is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable fire pit stand, which displays a fire without the need for ventilation or transporting combustible gas.
The present invention provides a portable fire pit and fire pit stand, which do not need ventilation and allow a simulated log fire or large flame to be enjoyed without the necessity of special ventilation or transportation of combustible gas. The portable fire pit includes an elevated platform, a fire pit, at least one container of fuel and at least one support device. The at least one support device is used to lift the elevated platform off a support surface. The fire pit is retained within the elevated platform. The elevated platform may be fabricated out of a combustible material. The fuel is either a gel fuel or some type of alcohol fuel derivative. A container grate may be placed on a bottom of the fire pit to reduce heat transfer to a bottom of the fire pit. The at least one container of fuel is placed in the fire pit.
At least one decorative item may be placed in the fire pit, around the at least one container of fuel such as a noncombustible log, noncombustible coals, stones, or any other item. A second embodiment of a fire pit includes a pit cover plate. The pit cover plate includes at least one hole to allow the emission of fire from the at least one container of fuel. The at least one decorative item may be placed on top of the pit cover plate. Each container of fuel may be inserted into a decorative container surround. The decorative container surround improves the appearance of each container of fuel.
The portable fire pit is preferably used in the following manner. The at least one container of fuel is ignited. The fire generated by the at least one container of fuel does not require ventilation. The fire is preferably extinguished by using a snuffer device. The snuffer device includes a cover extending from a pivoting rod. The cover is placed on top of the at least one container of fuel, until the flame is extinguished. The container lid is then secured to the container of fuel.
A fire pit stand includes a pedestal, a fire pit, at least one container of fuel and a cover. The fire pit is retained in a top of the pedestal. The pedestal may be fabricated out of a combustible material. The fuel is either a gel fuel or some type of alcohol fuel derivative. The at least one container of fuel is placed in the fire pit. The cover is suspended over the pedestal with any appropriate method, such that there is sufficient clearance for an unobstructed flame to be viewed. The at least one container of fuel is ignited. The fire generated by the at least one container of fuel does not require ventilation. The fire is preferably extinguished by using a snuffer device. The snuffer device includes a cover extending from a pivoting rod. The cover is placed on top of the at least one container of fuel, until the flame is extinguished. A container lid is then secured to the container of fuel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable fire pit, which provides the enjoyment of a fire indoors without requiring ventilation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable fire pit, which includes a horizontal mantle that allows a fire to be viewed from 360 degrees.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a portable fire pit, which does not require a combustible gas tank to transported when the portable fire pit is used.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a fire pit stand, which provides a large flame from an artistic work without requiring ventilation.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.